lazos
by ale 1995
Summary: sasuke odia a Sakura... esta decidido a vengarse de la mujer que alguna vez amó...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad .

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo inicio

Era la doceava solicitud que rechazaba, todas eran demasiado inmaduras, demasiado infantiles, el hecho de no conocer ciertas tareas lo entendía e incluso tendría paciencia en que aprendieran como hacerlo, sin embargo, ese no era el problema…. el no poder ni siquiera hablar, sonrojarse e incluso ser torpes en sus movimientos, eso era lo que en realidad le fastidiaba al mayor de los Uchihas…...

Tan difícil era encontrar una sirvienta ''decente'' en estos tiempos, solo quería a alguien de confianza que pudiera cumplir eficientemente con las tareas asignadas y le llegaban buenas solicitudes, sin embargo, al ser entrevistadas era cuando todo se venía abajo, unas muy tímidas para mirarlo a los ojos, algunas otras en plena entrevista se le insinuaban y otras pocas se le abalanzaban casi al terminar la entrevista, era ahí cuando decidía parar, poner su cara seria, característica del rasgo Uchiha y no pasaba medio minuto para que la chica se sintiera vulnerable, ofreciera disculpas y se marchara. No obstante conseguir una sirvienta era imprescindible, no es que no tuviera la edad suficiente para depender de alguien, a sus 27 años era una persona competente de hacer sus labores y mantenerse por sí mismo, sin embargo, la casa residencial en donde él y su hermano vivían necesitaba cierto mantenimiento que por falta de tiempo debido al trabajo de ambos no podían cubrir, además apenas habían pasado pocas semanas después del trágico accidente de sus padres - _Espero Sasuke regrese pronto-_ pensó…..

Ya de noche, cansado, decidió revisar la última solicitud de ese día, aquella chica parecía cubrir con todos los requisitos _-ese nunca fue un problema desde un principio-_ pensó, sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fuera que, a pesar de venir de una agencia, en su curriculum fuera la que menos dinero pedía. Agarro su teléfono, marco el número de la agencia, que más podía perder…

 **-Señor Uchiha?-**

 **-Quiero mañana a las 10 a.m. a la señorita Sakura Haruno en la residencia Uchiha-**

Colgó….. no necesitaba más información que proporcionarle a la persona detrás del teléfono, sin embargo, después de decir aquel nombre una sensación fría cruzo por su cuerpo - _porque creo_ _que alguna vez nos conocimos?-…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aun te recuerdo.**

 **Esa misma tarde…**

Sakura Haruno estaba cansada de tanto caminar, había dejado solicitudes a diferentes cafeterías y restaurantes, solo dejó 1 solicitud a una casa como sirvienta, porque su tía Tsunade que era la encargada de la agencia del servicio le dijo que no podría conseguir mejor trabajo para lo que sabía hacer, su padre no le hablaba desde hace 3 meses, después de aquel grave accidente, que dejo marcado a 2 familias, por un lado entendía el que su padre se sintiera enojado con ella, sabía que debido a aquel accidente la relación que tenía con su novio se había roto, sin embargo, no entendía porque tenía tanto coraje hacia ella, su padre siempre fue algo reservado y callado, pero después del accidente, simplemente cambio todo su comportamiento, ya no quería hablar con nadie, dejo de hablarle por completo a Sakura, ni siquiera la visitó al hospital después de su accidente y al salir de este pensó en llamarle a su padre para darle la noticia, sin embargo, al marcar el número un gran silencio se escuchaba de la otra línea

*************Flashback********************************************************

- _Padre?... ammm acabo de salir del hospital…quisiera saber si puedes venir…hace mucho que no te veo y te extraño, por favor…-_

 _-Silencio-….._

 _-Se que estas ocupado en tu trabajo pero desde el accidente no nos vemos y tengo tantas cosas que quiero contarte, sabes fue muy horrible lo que paso, padre yo…._

 _-Sakura, silencio, lo se todo, fui al hospital, me explicaron el accidente…_

 _-Porque no pasaste a verme papá , te necistaba en esos momento, fueron muy duros para mi, yo…..-_

 _-Simplemente no me interesaba, pague tu cuenta porque soy tu padre, no molestes..- Cuelga…_

 _******************************Fin del flasback**********************_

Una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, era la primera vez en sus 25 años que realmente se sentía sola, antes era el centro de atención de cualquier lugar a donde iba, a pesar de que su madre murió a las pocas horas de dar a luz, siempre fe muy consentida por su padre, se sentía amada y mimada por él, todos sus caprichos se los complacía todo el mundo, todo era perfecto para ella, al menos eso era antes, ahora solo podría soñar con eso, ahora, después de varias sesiones de rehabilitación hechas por ella, debido a su falta de ingresos, tendría que trabajar, al menos una preocupación menos tendría puesto que después de salir del hospital la segunda persona a quien decidió llamar fue a su tía Tsunade , a pesar de no ser tan cercanas,( ya que después de la muerte de su mamá, su tía decidió desligarse completamente de la familia Haruno), se sintió aliviada al saber que al menos tendría un espacio para vivir, por el momento.

Sakura desde un inicio quería trabajar en cafeterías, hoteles o restaurantes, estaba conciente de que no sabía hacer muchas cosas, sin embargo, aprendía rápido, sin embargo fue idea de su tía la de dejar su curriculum en su agencia, argumentando que podría ser la mejor opción por el momento, a Sakura no le quedo más opción que dejarla , aunque estaba segura que nunca la contratarían.

Llegando al departamento donde vivía con su tía se quitó sus únicos pares de zapatos y se dispuso a acostarse un momento en el pequeño sillón que tenían, a pesar de que su tia tenia un puesto muy envidiable, solamente en su departamento contaba con lo necesario para vivir, ya que la mayoría de sus ganancias se las gastaba en juegos de azar que nunca ganaba y aunque Sakura y ella nunca les falto lo esencial para vivir, quería ayudarle con los gastos y asi buscar un pretexto para poder enseñarle la importancia de ahorrar el dinero, se sentía muy cansada, estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando sonó su teléfono.

- _Bueno?-_

 _-Sakura! Me alegro encontrarte, dime ya conseguiste trabajo?_

 _-No tía, regrese al departamento sin nada, pero espero que mañan….-_

 _-Me aegro, porque ya tienes casi seguro un trabajo!-_

 _-QUE?, espera, quieres decir que alguien, me contrato para ser sirvienta?!_

 _-Asi es mañana a las 10 a.m. te presentarás en la residencia Uchicha.._

 _-Residencia Uchiha?, (_ _ **que raro, el mismo apellido que ….imposible el no tenía una residencia, solo un gran departamento)**_ _y dime cuantas personas viven ahí?_

 _-Solo es 1 hombre de 27 años-_

 _-Ufff, esta bien mañana me presentaré, gracias tía,aun se me hace increíble que me quisieran a mi….-_

 _-Lo se, a mi también, bueno ahora descansa un poco, nos veremos al rato-_

 _-esta bien , cuídate al regresar- Cuelga._

Que coincidencia tener que escuchar de nuevo ese apellido, me alegra tanto que no sea del que pensaba, aun asi, han pasado ya 4 meses, me pregunto cómo estará,tal vez ya me haya perdonado, solo espero que no me siga odiando….

Por la noche Sakura seguía durmiendo profundamente que no se dio cuenta como alguien abría la puerta del departamento y la miraba dormir, le rosó su mejilla y al sentir el contacto Sakura solo pudo decir entre sueños

-Sasukee…-

Y al oírla, Tsunade sonrió, de verdad, a veces se veía tan inocente… 


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenida.

Al día siguiente….

Sakura se encontraba en una gran mansión hermosamente construida como las demás casonas alrededor, cualquier persona en el mundo sabía que tener un empleo como sirvienta en alguna casa de esa zona residencial se había ganado e, cielo prácticamente, ya que las labores no eran tan pesadas, contaban con suficiente personal, sin mencionar que con el primer sueldo que le dieran pudiera olvidarse de la renta al menos por 4 meses más, sin embargo, pasar los filtros sí que eran pesados, ya que esos estaban encargados de cada familia, fue por esto que Sakura se mantenía tranquila estaba casi segura de que no se quedaría, sabia a la perfección que todos los filtros en donde involucraban practicas las reprobaría todas ya que su experiencia era nula, pero su tía le hizo el favor de conseguirle un trabajo, así que daría su mayor esfuerzo por la única persona que no la había abandonado hasta ahora…

Sakura se presentó enfrente de la gran mansión que tenía, era muy hermosa, lo reconocía, se paró enfrente de una hermosa puerta de mármol blanco y al centro de las dos puertas estaba exquisitamente tallado el imponente escudo de la familia Uchiha, Sakura se sintió cohibida ante tal casa, quería irse de inmediato, así que decidió tocar las puertas y terminar de una vez con todo esto... Sin embargo, al abrirlas la persona que estaba detrás de puerta la dejo muy sorprendida.

Era un joven alto, de tez blanca, con unos ojos negros…casi tan negros como aquel hombre de sus sueños, con una mirada tan penetrante que vio algo familiar en ellos, se veía más grande que ella, pero no tanto como para ser su padre, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera manga larga del mismo color, era muy atractivo aquel joven y reconoció que si fuera como antes sin dudarlo se le abalanzaría a él, pero ahora sus prioridades eran otras….

S-Buenos días, esta es la residencia Uchiha ¿cierto?

I-Buenos días Sakura, te estaba esperando, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, pasa… ¿Gustas algo de tomar?-

S- Agua por favor…-

I-Bien, la llevaran a mi despacho, ahí será la entrevista, sígueme ….

I-Adelante, bien como sabrás el puesto es para alguien que nos ayude con respecto al mantenimiento de toda la casa, entonces te hare algunas preguntas, ¿dime has tenido algún tipo de experiencia?

S-Laboralmente no señor, sin embargo en el departamento donde vivo soy yo la que me encargo dela limpieza, así como la encargada de hacer la comida, no soy ninguna profesional, pero aprendo rápido-

I -¿Dime porque te interesa este trabajo?

S- Realmente me urge conseguir un trabajo debido a mi situación económica, mi tía me ayuda también con la renta, desgraciadamente, los gastos que tenemos siguen siendo más y yo…..

Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la silla en donde se encontraba, miro directamente a los ojos del joven y con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de Itachi

S- Discúlpeme señor, no puedo cubrir con el puesto, soy honesta no tengo ninguna experiencia en trabajaos como este, no le garantizo que pueda ser eficiente, realmente solo estoy haciendo perder du tiempo, permiso, me retiro…

Itachi no dijo ni una palabra, desde el primer momento que la vio se dio cuenta que era muy frágil y el mismo pensaba en decirle que ya se había ocupado su vacante, sin embargo, algo de ella le intrigo, sintió una pequeña conexión con ella, de repente quería protegerla y al verla levantarse con la cabeza en alto y siendo realmente honesta, le asombro que no fuera aquella frágil niña que él creía, ya lo había decidido, respondiera lo que respondiera después aquella muchacha estaba de más, observo como Sakura se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y antes de salir Itachi le dijo

-Muy bien Sakura, veamos que tan honesta resultas ser…. Mañana empiezas

S- ¿Señor?... pero se lo dije no tengo mucha experiencia y yo…

Dijiste que aprendes rápido ¿no?... Demuéstralo, yo no estaré mucho tiempo en la casa, tengo que atender la empresa familiar, mientras mi hermano no está, así que por el momento tendrás tiempo suficiente para familiarizarte con todo, será tu prueba, posteriormente cuando llegue mi hermano tomaremos la decisión juntos, si no te quedas te pagaré el tiempo que estuviste trabajado, tu tendrás experiencia y yo fácilmente podre pedirle a la agencia otra más… como ves nadie pierde…. Tienes alguna duda?

S- y-o-o n-o señor, muchas gracias -

Amelí te dirá tu horario, Bienvenida Sakura-

Sakura solo pudo sonreír, era la primera vez que alguien se portaba tan bien con ella después del accidente, sin dudarlo empezaría su nueva historia y dio gracias a todos los cielos porque nadie supiera todo lo mala que había sido en el pasado…. Al menos hasta ahora


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdos

Eran las 6 de la tarde en la Toscana, la gente se paseaba por un camino verde lleno de árboles y hermosas flores, todas las personas se veían tan tranquilos y relajados que todos se contagiaban por esa atmósfera, cerca de ese grandioso paisaje se encontraba un pequeño café en donde la gente del pueblo como los turistas podrían descansar y dejarse maravillar por el enorme paisaje que solo la naturaleza podría brindar.

En una de las mesas se encontraba el Uchiha menor, disfrutando de un café amargo y caliente, a él le gustaba ir a ese lugar, a pesar de tener una propiedad cerca del pueblo, sus intenciones eran olvidarse del pasado, empezar una nueva vida y enfocarse exclusivamente en los negocios que habían dejado sus padres, siempre había sido una persona centrada y madura, se describía como alguien frio y racional y hasta ese momento le había funcionado muy bien, hasta que conoció a cierta niña caprichosa de cabello rosado, creía que era la indicada, era valiente, audaz y siempre se salía con la suya, a pesar de no haber sido su primer amor, fue la primera a quien realmente amó, ella era tan popular y el tan frio y distante que al principio solo pensaban que sería algo pasajero, sin embargo, había algo que Sasuke Uchiha vio en ella, algo por lo que luchar y seguir en esa relación, todo iba tan bien que pensaba casarse con ella al terminar la escuela, hasta que la vio besándose con otra persona, la primera traición que sufría le dolió bastante, su concepto sobre ella cambio, no obstante, aun la quería y la perdonó, hubiera querido decir que fue la única vez que lo traicionaba pero la realidad fue otra, no sabía cómo le había perdonado tanto, si tan solo hubiera abierto los ojos en ese momento, todo hubiera acabado con un mal sabor de boca pero continuo su relación hasta que sus padres tuvieron que pagarla con su vida….

Se despejo automáticamente, no le gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, le prometió a su hermano que haría todo lo posible por relajarse y a pesar que el paisaje era muy bonito odiaba a las mujeres que se le acercaban cada 15 minutos a pedirle algo, a invitarle un café, una salida, lo que fuera, sabía que su estancia no sería mucho tiempo, comenzaba a hartarse y le preocupaba que Itachi manejara todo el negocio familiar por su cuenta, así que saco de su bolsillo su celular y se dispuso a marcar ese familiar número..

Y dime ,¿Como te trata la vida en la toscana, hermano?

S - HMP… ¿Como vas con la empresa?

Ya sabes es agotador, pero todo bajo control

S- He estado revisando los pendientes que había dejado papá aquí...

Creí que solo eran vacaciones ¿no es así?

S- Itachi ambos sabemos que no sirvo para eso, no me gusta perder el tiempo

Lo sé, ¿algún día me contaras que fue lo que realmente pasó?

S- No.

No crees que merezco saber ¿Cómo murieron mis padres Sasuke?

S- Supongo que pronto acabare con los pendientes de la empresa asi que espero regresar en 1 semana…

Descuida hermanito ya hay alguien que nos está ayudando en el aseo de la casa, supongo que en el fondo el poco personal me agradece una mano más que nos ayuda es una chica muy agradable, espero te guste

S- Hmp.

Avísame antes de llegar Sasuke.

*CUELGAN*

Le gustaba hablar con su hermano, no se esforzaba en platicar algo que no quería y siempre se entendían quería mucho a Itachi, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, sabía que no hacía falta, le intrigo saber que tan pronto encontraría a alguien más del servicio, sabía que Itachi siempre lo contemplaba en las decisiones importantes y aunque a él no le importaba, sabia tan bien que en el fondo terminaría cediendo a lo que Itachi escogiera….


	5. chapter 5

**Rosas.**

Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa, era su primer día de trabajo y no sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, sin mencionar que el guapo jefe, le hacía recordar a cierto chico de sus sueños, se preguntaba cómo estaba, si en el lugar donde se encontraba era feliz, si había alguien más… _basta. ¡Basta Sakura! Sabes que perdiste totalmente tu derecho de saber algo sobre él, después de aquel día…_ Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, no le hacía bien recordar, siempre terminaba culpándose y con un gran dolor en el pecho, lo único que cada noche rogaba al cielo era jamás volverlo a ver, ya mucho daño había hecho…

Sakura caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de la casa cuando se encontró con Amelí, una dulce chica de piel pálida que anteriormente le había explicado el horario de servicio y algunas tareas que tenía que realizar, al principio se sentía un poco cohibida ante ella, sin embargo, sabía que si ponía de sí misma podrían ser buenas amigas.

Buenos días Sakura, ¿qué tal tus deberes, te surgió alguna complicación?

S- etto… N-o no de hecho ya terminé mi labor de sacudir las cortinas del comedor, iba hacia el jardín…

¡OH! Me alegro que hayas terminado rápido, sin embargo, hay algo que quisiera pedirte, yo no he terminado con mis labores y tengo que limpiar la habitación del joven Uchiha, ¿podrías ayudarme Sakura?

S- ¡oh! Creí que la habitación del joven Itachi ya estaba limpia

Nonono, me refería a la habitación del hermano menor de Itachi, nos acabamos de enterar que en una semana regresa con nosotros, así que su hermano nos pidió que aseáramos su habitación ¿podrías, Sakura?, es la segunda puerta al lado de la habitación principal.

Ettoo.. Claro yo lo hago *Se dirige a su habitación*

Entrando al cuarto, Sakura observa una hermosa habitación de color gris claro, la mayoría de los accesorios que estaban dentro de la habitación eran de colores fríos y oscuros, a Sakura le pareció la habitación más bonita de la casa, a pesar de ser una habitación llena de colores oscuros, tenía cierto misterio que le hacía sentirse cómoda y protegida, estaba por comenzar a limpiar cuando algo en el buró de la habitación le llamo la atención, camino lentamente hacia un buró de madera, barnizado, estilo barroco, encima se encontraban ciertos libros, cepillos, lociones para hombre, etc; sin embargo, se acercó cautelosamente para admirar una hermosa rosa roja artificial, la tomo entre sus manos, se vio en el espejo que estaba frente a ella cuando….

-FLASHBACK-

Caminando por una tienda de antigüedades

Sakura: Realmente no entiendo porque estamos aquí Sasuke, apresúrate, ya tengo cita para mi manicure, solo compra lo que sea que vayas a comprar y vámonos antes de que…..

Miraaaa Miraaaaa, por favor Sasuke , comprame esa floor! Esta hermosa

Sasuke:hmp, ahora ¿ si te gusta esta tienda verdad? pero que te gusta de ella, no es natural

Sakura: ¡mejor! Así no la tengo que cuidar tanto y siempre se verá bonita

Sasuke… hmp… por eso yo prefiero las naturales

Sakura:¿porque Sasuke?

Sasuke: fácil, Con cuidados y estado al pendiente de ella la más fea flor siempre dará lo mejor de ella…

Sakura: no importa solo compramela ya ya si?

Sasuke: hmp …*Pagando la flor*

Sasuke: TE ODIO! DESEARIA NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO, ERES IGUAL QUE TODAS

Sakura: Sasuke por favor, cometí un error lo siento, es que no me pude controlar, ya sabes, Saori fue mi novio y yo, no se lo que paso… fue un error..

Sasuke: LO HICISTE EN MI DEPARTAMENTO, EN MI FIESTA, LARGATE DE AQUÍ NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA, ¿ESCUCHASTE?

Sakura: por favor, no me corras así, esta, toda tu familia por favor, yo..

Sasuke: Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de andar besándote con tu ex en mi cuarto y no hace falta decir que lo nuestro se terminó ¿verdad?, por cierto llévate tu estúpida flor, tenías razón Sakura las cosas artificiales son para ti, solo se ven bonitas por fuera, pero por dentro no tienen nada….

-Fin del flashback-

Una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla de Sakura, rápidamente se limpió y dejó la rosa roja en el mismo lugar de aquel buró. _Se parece tanto a mi rosa roja, aunque sé que la mía se perdió aquella vez del accidente, tenías razón en esa época era muy falsa y tu tan sincero, pero ahora ya cambie, Sasuke,si pudieras verme, te darías cuenta, ya no soy la misma, ¿me habrás perdonado?, si te hubiera dicho cuanto me arrepentí y más al saber que ibas a ser…._

Itachi-Sakura que bueno que estas limpiando la habitación de mi hermano-

Sakura- Si señor, es una habitación muy linda-

Itachi- Vaya que eres rara, eres la primera en decir eso, los demás piensan que es un poco lúgubre, incluso yo…., (suspiro) pero desde la muerte de mis padres S…..

Sakura- Oh lo siento señor, no quise incomodarlo, sé que está atravesando problemas familiares, no quise meterme en asuntos personales, lo siento…

Itachi- Sakura ,Tranquila, por el poco tiempo que llevas aquí sé que no has querido lastimarme, no te preocupes, me alegro que estes familiarizándote con la casa y al parecer te has estado llevando bien con todo el `personal, eres muy eficiente para decir que no saber hacer nada Sakura.

Sakura- Gracias señor, si todos son muy amables, me alegro que le esté gustando mi trabajo, yo voy a dar lo mejor de mí, además sí me interesa mucho este trabajo. -

Itachi- Muy bien Sakura, te dejo continuar-

Sakura- Señor, observe que en esta habitación había una rosa roja artificial, al parecer a su dueño le gustan, me preguntaba si ¿podría cortar unas cuantas rosas del jardín y ponerlas sobre ese buró?

Itachi- Realmente no sé porque mi hermano tiene esa rosa en su habitación, es artificial, y a pesar de que es muy bonita, no me gusta, simplemente no transmite nada…. me agrada tu idea hazlo Sakura.

Sakura- Gracias señor.

Itachi *Se retira de la habitación*- _que bonita sorpresa vas a tener hermanito, entraras a tu habitación con un jarrón de rosas rojas, me pregunto cómo reaccionaras-_


	6. Chapter 6

**La llegada**

1 semana después

Sakura se sentía bastante tranquila en esa casa, la sentía tan hogareña como era la suya, no tardó mucho en llevarse bien con el personal, a pesar de ser la chica tímida a todos le caía bien, su jefe, a pesar de ser serio y callado, comenzaba a tomarle afecto, a verlo más como un hermano mayor y con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de parecer una persona fría, era todo lo contrario, lo podría describir como una persona cariñosa y alegre, siempre trataba de llegar a la hora de comida, era una especie de ritual silencioso que Itachi estableció con todo el personal, ya que a esa hora todo el personal e Itachi comían en la misma mesa, también notó Sakura que trataba de llegar a casa temprano, aunque estuviera muy agotado, siempre le preguntaba a Sakura si alguna tarea de su trabajo se le había complicado. Sakura siempre respondía que no, no podía quejarse, al contrario, estaba sumamente agradecida con el trato que le daban dentro de la casa .

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, el personal estaba más contento, Itachi no había ido a trabajar por la mañana, si no que tomó una chamarra y le pidió a Sakura tuvieran preparado el coche.

Sakura- Sí señor, hare que lo preparen en seguida

Itachi- hmp… te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames señor, dime Itachi como todos, además Sakura ya eres parte de la familia, no lo olvides-

Sakura- S-i-i señ.. I-t-a-c-h-i-…. Muchas gracias, yo… ¿quiere que le traiga su portafolio para el trabajo?.

Itachi- Gracias Sakura pero hoy no iré a la empresa por la mañana Sakura. –

Sakura-. Entiendo.-

Itachi- Hoy llega mi hermano menor, iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto-

Sakura- ¡Oh! Que gran noticia, el personal también esta muy alegre hoy, supongo que es igual de amable que ust…tú.

Itachi- Asi lo es, o al menos lo era Sakura, sin embargo, la muerte de mis padres, él cambio un poco , pero espero pronto tenerlo de regreso, fue por eso que decidió irse unos días al extranjero, necesitaba despejarse y mi padre tenía una propiedad en la Toscana, pero como era de esperarse mi hermano aprovechó el tiempo para ocuparse de los asuntos de la empresa de mi padre, dejar todo listo y regresar a ayudarme, aunque obviamente nunca me lo admitiría, es demasiado orgulloso. Como sea, será bueno verlo cuando llegue.

Sakura.- Mucha suerte señ… (en voz más baja) I-t-a-c-h-i-, espero su hermano se haya recuperado, iré a limpiar y arreglar su cuarto, pondré flores nuevas en su habitación.

Itachi- Gracias Sakura, regresaré pronto-

En el aeropuerto…

Itachi estaba parado tranquilamente, tomando un sorbo de su café y esperando ver aquella cabellera negra, poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos, recordando lo felices que eran Sasuke y el cuando en las vacaciones de escuela se iban con toda su familia a la Toscana, disfrutando del sol, cuando en la alberca pasaan horas jugando, hasta que su madre los llamaba para cenar….

Sasuke- Hmp… ¿esperas a alguien más o ya nos podemos ir?

Itachi- (mostrando una mueca de lado) como siempre Sasuke apareciendo en el momento más indicado

Sasuke- Hmp…-

Itachi- Por cierto, yo también te extrañe-

Sasuke- Si ya terminaste podemos irnos, estoy cansado-

Itachi- eso me recuerda a la nueva sirvienta le gusta tu habitación, le pedí que la arreglara para ti, es muy bonita, y muy amable, te podría gustar. -

Sasuke- Hmp-

Itachi- (suspirando) Definitivamente no has cambiando….

Sasuke- yo también te extrañé-

Itachi- (sonriendo) y ahí está mi pequeño hermano –

Sasuke- (enojándose, comienza a caminar) …. Tsk apresúrate…

Itachi – _Ojala Sakura pueda traer de regreso a mi hermanito…-_ (comienza a caminar detrás de él)


	7. Chapter 7

**Reencuentro**

 **En la mansión Uchiha**

Sakura estaba limpiando la habitación del hermano menor de los Uchiha, se sentía un poco incomoda, aunque no sabía porque, de repente la habitación le parecía demasiado pequeña, los colores, sentía que no debía estar ahí, sin embargo, decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y enfocarse en terminar con sus labores.

Sabía que todo el personal estaba ansioso y entusiasmado por la llegada del joven hermano, todos se habían organizado, esperaban recibirlo todos en la entrada principal de la mansión, sin embargo, Sakura desistió, creía que era un momento íntimo el cual no tendría por qué estar presente, no conocía en definitiva al joven y se sentiría demasiado incomoda al recibirlo… sin duda era mejor enfocarse en sus tareas por las cuales la habían contratado.

 **En la entrada principal….**

Todos los empleados de la mansión estaban reunidos a la llegada de los jóvenes dueños, sin embargo, estaban todos muy contentos por la llegada del joven amo, el cual, a pesar de ser muy callado y aislado, sabía que tenía un buen corazón, todos los empleados ahí le eran fieles al clan Uchiha, habían hecho mucho por ellos y sus familias que todos estaban muy agradecidos con ellos y la manera en que se los demostraban eran dándoles una pequeña bienvenida. Las puertas se abrieron y los jóvenes entraron, todo el personal hizo una reverencia hacia los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi mostro una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke mostraba cierto sonrojo en las mejillas,

Itachi: Bienvenido hermano, al parecer no fui el único que te extraño por aquí…

Sasuke: Tsk… me alegro volver a casa, me gustaría descansar un poco, (dirigiéndose a su habitación) gracias por la bienvenida (retirándose).

Itachi: Por cierto, Amelí ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Sakura?, pensé que estaría en la bienvenida

Amelí: Señor, ella se encuentra en sus labores, no quiso descuidar sus tareas….

Itachi: De acuerdo, Gracias, por favor sigan en su labores (dirigiéndose a su recámara)

Sakura termino de hacer los últimos arreglos dentro de la habitación del joven, a pesar de no conocerlo, sin duda sabía lo que era ausentarse en casa durante algún tiempo y eso la motivo a dejarle una sorpresa al recién llegado, quería que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible al llegar a su habitación, posiblemente como le hubiera gustado a ella que la recibieran... Salió del cuarto del joven, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Itachi, sabía que su jefe estaría cansado, así que decidió dejarle un té que ella misma había preparado….

Al entrar a su cuarto, Sasuke lo único que pensaba era en descansar en su cama y descansar lo suficiente, sin embargo, al acostarse en su cama, percibió un extraño aroma, algo que esperaba nunca volverlo a oler, se levantó de la cama y al mirar el buró de su habitación, miro el gran jarrón de rosas rojas que estaba en su habitación, de repente todos los recuerdos que creía olvidados, aparecieron en su mente como una bofetada, se sentía enojado y el responsable, pagaría, todos sabían que odiaba los cambios y más en sus cosas, así que agarro el jarrón lo tiró al piso, tomó las rosas, estaba a punto de tirarlas cuando de pronto

Sakura: ( entrando al cuarto) Escuche un ruido, se encuentran todos bie… S-a-s-u-k-e? p-e-r-o, ¿Cómo? Y-o no

Sasuke : (sorprendido, abriendo los ojos, frunciendo el seño y con la mandíbula apretada) ¿TU? CONTESTA QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ…

Itachi: (entrando al cuarto) ¿Sakura?… ¡oh! hermanito veo que ya conociste a nuestra nueva empleada…


	8. Chapter 8

**Reencuentro: Segunda parte**

En el cuarto de Sasuke:

Itachi: Gracias por el té Sakura, como siempre, supiste cuál era mi favorito.

Sakura (Viendo a Sasuke): Y-o, no sabía que era tu familia, lo siento, no fue mi intención, jamás me dijeron tu nombre.

Sasuke: (mirándola a los ojos) TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA LARGARTE DE AQUÍ…

Itachi: Se puede saber que está pasando aquí ¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen? (observando el jarrón roto) ¿Por qué tiraste las flores?

Sasuke: No te metas en mis asuntos Itachi, fue un error conocerla, no quiero que trabaje para nosotros, SAKURA, ESTAS DESPEDIDA, ahora vete antes de que todos sepan la clase de persona que eres y llévate esas estúpidas flores, tan muertas como tú.

Sakura: por favor, basta, me iré (recogiendo las flores y saliendo de la habitación).

Itachi: nunca habías tratado a alguien así, se puede saber ¿qué diablos te está pasando?

Sasuke: Lo mejor es que la despidas.

Itachi: Dudo mucho que consiga algo mejor, además estaba muy necesitada de trabajo, ha sido eficiente y ha trabajo muy bien.

Sasuke: No la conoces, algún día volverá a traicionar.

Itachi: hablas como si la conocieras muy bien, es alguien de tu pasado, ¿no es así?

Sasuke: Tsk, no vale la pena mencionarla.

Itachi: Está bien, te espero en el estudio en 20 minutos, tenemos asuntos que atender.

 **En el cuarto de empleados.**

Amelí: ¿Sakura, estas bien? te ves muy pálida.

Sakura (cambiándose): Si lo siento, debo irme, nunca debí trabajar aquí.

Amelí: Tranquila Sakura ¿Por qué te cambias de uniforme, aun no terminas la jornada?, nunca te vi tan alterada, ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura (con lágrimas en los ojos): Un error mío, lo siento, a nadie quiero dañar más, si te contara, también me odiarías, sin embargo, esta vez me costó el trabajo, es mejor así.

Amelí: Esta bien Sakura, si no me quieres contar, lo respeto, pero antes de que te vayas ve con el señor Itachi, él es quien te dará tu liquidación, está en su estudio.

 **En el estudio.**

Sakura (tocando la puerta).

Itachi: Adelante.

Sakura (entrando): Señor, me dijeron que usted me daría mi liquidación, recogí todas mis cosas, aquí le entrego el uniforme.

Itachi: ¿Me contarás sobre lo que pasó?

Sakura….

Itachi: Eso creí, y ¿Ya tienes algunas opciones, donde trabajar?

Sakura: No señor.

Itachi: ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

Sakura: Ninguno señor.

Sasuke (entrando): Hmp, ¿para qué me quieres?

Itachi: Sakura, debido a la situación que se presentó, me basaré en tu desempeño hasta ahora, me temo que por el momento me será muy difícil contratar a alguien nuevo, así que, debo pedirte te quedes unos días más, hasta que consiga a alguien quien te reemplace

Sasuke: ¿QUÉ, ITACHI ESTO ES UNA JODIDA BROMA?

Itachi: Lo siento hermano, Sakura ha sido muy eficiente y se ha ganado mi confianza y si nadie me quiere decir, que es lo que está pasando no puedo despedirla tan fácilmente.

Sasuke: Tsk…

Itachi: Además, Sakura, de lo que te quería informar es que debido al poco personal que tenemos actualmente, trabajarás para mi hermano, ya que, desgraciadamente todo el personal está ocupado con el mantenimiento de la casa.

Sasuke y Sakura: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: No necesito una niñera quien me cuide.

Itachi: Será alguien quien estará a tus servicios.

Sakura: Señor, por favor, es demasiado para el señor Sasuke, ¿Por qué no intercambiar trabajos con alguien más?, podría ocuparme del mantenimiento de la casa yo , y alguien más estar al servicio del señor.

Sasuke: y así terminar robando todo ¿no?

Itachi: Si ya todo está aclarado, es todo lo que tenía que decirles.

(Sakura y Sasuke retirándose)

Itachi: _hermanito, deberías saber que los Uchiha tenemos nuestros medios para enterarnos de todo, sin embargo, me alegro, hace mucho tiempo no te veía tan animado, Sasuke, ¿podría ser que Sakura logre regresarte?_

Sasuke (jalando a Sakura a un rincón de la casa): Sin duda te arrepentirás por todo el daño que me hiciste.

Sakura (sobándose el brazo con lágrimas en los ojos): Perdón ….

Sasuke: (mirando su brazo por un instante) ¿Crees que con un perdón devolverá la vida a mis padres?

Sakura: Desde aquel accidente lo he estado pagando muy caro mis consecuencias (frotándose las manos).

Sasuke: desde hace mucho dejaste de importarme, así que deja de actuar como una niñita indefensa.

Sakura (enjugándose las lágrimas): Lo siento, trataré de incomodarle lo menos que pueda, señor.

Sasuke: Tsk… Estaré observándote, más te vale no equivocarte Sakura

Sakura: Si señor, me retiro (sobándose el brazo)

Sasuke (retirándose a su cuarto) : _Mierda, ni siquiera la agarré tan fuerte, además, porque trae puesta una playera de manga larga, no hace tanto frio, al demonio, ni me importa…._


End file.
